


you trip me up

by chatain



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Study, Coming Out, Dissociation, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, background stan/mike, bev saves lives, eddie has a strange gay crisis that drags out for years because hes dramatic af, eddie is a mess and richie is slightly less of a mess but dont tell him that, of sorts ??? basically eddie doesnt think that hes a Real Boy tm, some kind of panic attack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: Эдди не в порядке, Ричи записывает кассету, Стэн – ангел во плоти.





	you trip me up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you trip me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192273) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 

Эдди Каспбраку шесть, и мама говорит ему, что он хрупкий. Ее голос звучит так, будто это что-то прискорбное, что-то трагичное, что-то неизбежное, и Эдди даже толком не понимает, что значит _хрупкий_, помимо того, что из-за этого он идет в школу на восемь месяцев позже своих одногодок. Эдди думает, наверное, это как-то связано с ингалятором, с его резким вкусом, с тем, как он использует его, когда ему неспокойно, когда он нервничает, что происходит постоянно. Или, может, дело в отце, которого Эдди даже не помнит, иногда даже сомневается в его существовании. Конечно, он должен быть, потому что Эдди существует. Наверняка. Он почти уверен. Он достаточно реален, чтобы быть хрупким.

Ему не то чтобы можно выходить на улицу по выходным, разве что когда его мама в саду. Она пристально наблюдает за розами миссис Брукс, которые каждый год берут призовые места на выставках, хотя даже не выращивает свои цветы, а только подстригает газон. В такие дни Эдди выходит с мамой, держа ее за рукав, пока она заводит разговор с соседкой. Собака миссис Брукс заливается лаем, и Эдди считает ее самым жутким животным в своей жизни.

– Не хотите букет? – спрашивает миссис Брукс. Она слишком низкого роста, так что над забором видно только ее соломенную шляпу и брови, широкие и пушистые, как гусеницы. Эдди приходится запрокинуть голову, прикрывая глаза от солнца, чтобы ее увидеть. – Розы выросли очень красивые в этот раз.

– Меня не особенно волнуют розы, – фыркает его мама. – У меня есть прелестные желтые тюльпаны, очень красивые, очень хрупкие.

Это слово словно прилипает к Эдди, и он беззвучно повторяет его, глядя на землю. _Хрупкие_. Он перекатывает это слово на языке. И он, и тюльпаны хрупкие. Эдди ерзает, пинает ногой траву, тянет маму за рукав, и она смотрит на него так же, как когда он спрашивает, можно ли ему пойти поиграть, но она уже решила, что ему лучше провести вечер в своей комнате. Эдди закусывает губу, отпускает ее рукав и возвращается в дом, потому что всегда лучше не дожидаться, пока ему скажут, что делать, а сделать это самому.

В центре обеденного стола стоят цветы. Наверное, желтые тюльпаны, думает Эдди, как и сказала его мама, только, в отличие от живых цветов, они сделаны из пластика. Это из-за его аллергии, Эдди знает, что от живых он будет чихать, и это может спровоцировать его астму, поэтому у них дома есть целый ящик с искусственными цветами, которые мама потом обрызгивает ароматизированной водой, чтобы они немного пахли, как настоящий сад. Эдди садится за стол, подпирает подбородок руками и смотрит на цветы в хрустальной вазе. Внутри нет воды. На стеблях не достает некоторых листьев, на их месте небольшие просветы в пластике, через которые видно черную проволоку в центре. Эдди смотрит на цветы и думает, что же у них общего, чтобы их называли хрупкими. Он вспоминает, как мама однажда назвала хрупкой крошечную тарелочку с золотой каемкой, и он думает, что, наверное, в этом все и дело. Он сделан из пластика, или из того, из чего делают красивые тарелки, но точно не из того, из чего сделаны настоящие живые дети в их школе. Он искусственный ребенок, и внутри у него или черная проволока, или желтый пластик, или фарфор. Эдди вспоминает, как однажды разбил колено, как из ранки вытекала ярко-красная кровь, и думает, что он, должно быть, хорошая, качественная подделка, и внезапно понимает, что становится трудно дышать. Его глаза жжет, и в голове белый шум, и в груди давит так, что воздух выходит короткими рывками. Эдди лихорадочно шарит в кармане в поисках ингалятора, жмет на кнопку, вдыхает так глубоко, что чуть не падает со стула, вдыхает еще раз и наконец успокаивается. Цветы стоят так же неподвижно. В солнечном свете они яркие и идеальные, и Эдди, кажется, еще никогда так не злился за всю жизнь, так, словно у него сейчас кости треснут от злости. Он тянется через стол, подвигает вазу к себе и сталкивает ее на пол. Она разлетается на осколки, сверкающие, как вода на солнце, но легче Эдди не становится. Скорее, хуже. Когда его мама заходит в дом и видит осколки, она с криком подлетает к Эдди, стаскивает его со стула за руку и уводит из комнаты.

– Ты мог весь порезаться, – говорит она в коридоре, на безопасном расстоянии. – Это ты разбил?

– Нет, – врет Эдди, – оно уже так и было. 

– Ты какой-то красный, тебе плохо? – мама касается его лба тыльной стороной ладони. – Думаю, тебе пора в постель.

В постели Эдди внимательно себя рассматривает. Все кажется нормальным, и руки, и ноги, и живот. У него есть пупок, как у того странного мальчика в его классе, который вечно сдирает с себя футболку и прыгает в песок, когда они должны учить числа. У него есть ногти и ресницы, и зубы. Когда смотришь на цветы, сразу можно понять, живые они или искусственные. Эдди сворачивается в клубок, натягивает одеяло на голову. На улице светит солнце, и в комнате слишком светло, чтобы уснуть, но с одеялом становится лучше. Он закрывает глаза.

– Хрупкий, – шепчет он в ладони. Медленно, растягивая звуки, чтобы произнести правильно, как мама. Выходит все равно неряшливо, слово непривычное для его языка, и он сам чувствует себя неряшливым и странным, и все еще злится, хотя толком не понимает, на что.

Утром тюльпаны стоят на столе в новой вазе, и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, Эдди утаскивает их. Утаскивает и закапывает в саду, пока мама спит, и потом вычищает грязь из-под ногтей еще тщательнее, чем обычно, пока кончики пальцев не краснеют. Это первый раз, когда Эдди делает что-то такое, за что можно получить, если мама об этом узнает, и его сердце колотится в груди, и из-за этого приходится дважды воспользоваться ингалятором. Поступок этот не имеет никакой достойной причины, Эдди сам не может этого объяснить, но ему неприятно смотреть на эти тюльпаны, и неприятно о них думать, и ему хочется еще и разбить те красивые мамины тарелки, но он точно знает, что она потащит его к врачу после такого. К психологу. Она и так его туда потащит, как только узнает, что он сделал с цветами. Есть и другие цветы, в ящике с катушками лент и рождественскими украшениями, но желтых тюльпанов больше нет, и Эдди становится немного лучше. Лучше, чем когда он разбил вазу.

Еще лучше становится, когда он в школе заводит друзей. Среди них Стэн Урис, тихий и серьезный, вечно с книжкой с изображениями птиц и пластмассовым биноклем, Билл Дэнбро, который постоянно рассказывает про своего младшего брата, голосом, который запинается сам о себя, и который производит необъяснимое впечатление человека, который однажды будет во главе целого мира, Ричи Тозиер, странный мальчик с кривой улыбкой, очками, из-за которых его глаза кажутся неестественно большими, и привычкой цитировать целые серии мультиков, но исключительно в те моменты, когда ты меньше всего хочешь это слушать.. Мама Эдди ненавидит Ричи, терпит его только из-за Стэна, как будто его опрятность и серьезность уравновешивают впечатление. Эдди любит их всех.

________________________________________

Эдди девять, и он с друзьями смотрит «Бегущего по лезвию» в доме у Ричи. Они все вместе, Эдди, Билл, Стэн и Ричи, как и каждый раз до этого, и они явно недостаточно взрослые для этого фильма, но родителей Ричи нет дома, и у этой кассеты самая крутая обложка, и к тому же, есть своя прелесть в том, чтобы смотреть что-то запретное. У них есть попкорн и M&Ms, и Ричи наконец выключает свет, запинаясь о тахту на пути к дивану. Эдди смеется, и Ричи запрыгивает на него и щекочет, пока Эдди с визгом не скидывает его с себя.

Они включают фильм, и спустя пять минут Эдди категорически не понимает, что происходит, но потом на экране появляется Рейчел, со сверкающими глазами, изогнутыми темными бровями и мечтательным выражением лица, и Эдди думает, ничего себе, репликанты тоже выглядят, как настоящие люди. Он касается пальцами своего горла, подносит ингалятор к губам и нажимает на кнопку, чувствуя ее холод. _Ты хрупкий_, шепчет голос его мамы у него в голове. Рядом ерзает Ричи.

– Она красивая, скажи, – бормочет он, устраиваясь у Эдди под боком.

– Не знаю, – говорит Эдди, отодвигаясь. Он очень смутно представляет, что такое красота и что она должна значить лично для него. – Она робот, – добавляет он.

– Она репликант, – поправляет Стэн, – это разные вещи.

– П-потише, я ничего не слышу, – говорит Билл, и именно потому, что это Билл, они слушаются.

Фильм идет дальше, и Эдди чувствует себя все более неспокойно. Он завороженно смотрит на Роя, покачиваясь, как кобра под гипнотические звуки флейты, смотрит, как он целует другого мужчину и сдавливает его лицо голыми руками, и у него такое ощущение, что его прожевали и выплюнули. Как будто его самого сдавили вот так, руками. Эдди вжимается в диван, подтягивает колени к груди, досматривает фильм через сцепленные руки. Ричи драматично привязывается к Прис, а потом не менее драматично страдает, когда ее убивают. Эдди чувствует пустоту внутри себя, когда смотрит на Роя под дождем, с белой птицей, на фоне четких линий и грязного металла будущего.

Когда фильм заканчивается, все четверо сидят молча, пока идут титры. 

\- Какого _хрена_, – наконец произносит Ричи, настолько внезапно и громко, что Стэн вскрикивает и пихает его в плечо.

– Верни мне два часа моей жизни, придурок, – кисло говорит он.

– Мне к-кажется, было круто, – говорит Билл.

Эдди не говорит ничего. Он встает, идет на кухню, наливает себе стакан воды. Рой поцеловал того мужчину, а потом убил его. Эдди ничего не понял в этом фильме, но еще он никогда не видел, чтобы мужчины целовались, еще и так, и теперь он не может думать ни о чем другом. Он выпивает половину стакана, выливает остальное, аккуратно ставит стакан в раковину. Может, это с ним что-то не так, он ведь искусственный мальчик, желтый тюльпан. Единственное, что он знает о геях – что это болезнь. Так однажды сказала его мама, поджав губы и прищурив глаза. Единственное, что он знает о геях... Эдди снова наливает воду в стакан и наклоняет его, выливая воду себе на руку, ловит ее в ладонь, выпускает из ладони в раковину.

– Эй, Эдс, ты...

– Заткнись, Ричи, – огрызается Эдди, гораздо резче, чем рассчитывает. Он оборачивается, вытирая мокрую руку о штаны. За стеклами очков глаза Ричи кажутся огромными. Больше даже, чем обычно. – Ты выглядишь, как сова.

– Хрена с два, – Ричи оборачивается в коридор, подносит ладони ко рту на манер рупора. – Эй, птичник! – зовет он. – Я похож на сову?

\- Это оскорбление для сов, – доносится негромкий голос Стэна. Эдди смеется, и Ричи улыбается ему, и все снова кажется нормальным. 

Дальше они смотрят что-то другое, что-то более подходящее по возрасту: приключения, дети и пираты, и Эдди отмахивается от всех навязчивых мыслей. Какая разница. Он ребенок, и он начинает понимать, что то, чего хочет для него мама, не всегда сходится с тем, чего хочет он сам, и это нормально – иметь разногласия, – пусть и трудно. Он ребенок, но он растет быстро, и иногда он смотрит на Ричи, и в нем есть что-то такое, отчего у Эдди перехватывает дыхание. Это просто его астма. Ричи всегда пачкается больше всех остальных, по необъяснимой причине, хотя они все делают вместе, так что это просто легкие Эдди, которые протестуют против Ричи, как явления. Это просто астма, и в мире есть более важные вещи, о которых можно подумать. Например, как им и дальше избегать проблем с Генри Бауэрсом и его приспешниками. Например, как ему добиться от мамы разрешения остаться у Билла с ночевкой на следующей неделе, потому что она никогда не разрешает ему оставаться у друзей два выходных подряд. Например, что ему делать, чтобы почувствовать себя настоящим, может, нужны таблетки или витамины, или ингалятор. А может, нужна вода в ладони, улыбка Ричи на кухне, девушка в фильме, которая так искусственна, как и он. 

________________________________________

Эдди двенадцать, и он узнает, что ему нравится чинить вещи. В основном электронику. Когда у Ричи ломается приставка, Эдди ее разбирает, припаивает отлетевшую деталь обратно, и собирает заново. Иногда это и другие вещи. Он помогает Биллу превратить его железного монстра в нормальный велосипед, на котором можно ездить, хотя Эдди все равно считает, что эта конструкция не должна использоваться людьми, которым дороги их конечности.

– Ты на нем убьешься, – говорит Эдди, глядя на сверкающий Сильвер. – Разгон будет хороший, но ты налетишь на выбоину, выбьешь зубы и будешь есть через трубочку.

– Тебя прокатить? – спрашивает Билл, прикрывая глаза от солнца и глядя на дорогу.

– Ага, – улыбается Эдди, – если что, я упаду на тебя.

Ему достаточно лет, чтобы понимать, что он не сделан из пластика или проволоки, или еще какой херни, из которой сделаны репликанты, но он все равно об этом думает. Может, если он набьет руку в ремонте вещей, то сможет что-то сделать, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортнее. А не так, словно на нем обувь на размер меньше. И не так, словно он никогда не отмоется, неважно, насколько горячая вода в душе.

А потом погибает Джордж, и все вокруг разваливается на части. Эдди узнает, что в Дерри есть вещи и пострашнее злобной собаки миссис Брукс. Вещи невообразимо ужасные, увидеть которые не пожелаешь и врагу. Настолько ужасные, что кажется, в мире больше не осталось ничего хорошего. Веревка, спуск в коллектор, слишком много зубов для одной улыбки, и Ричи касается его лица, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Сердца, бьющиеся в унисон. 

Каким-то чудом они выбираются из коллектора. Эдди находит дорогу, и какой-то внутренний голос подсказывает, что это потому, что он искусственный, репликант, что у него под ребрами спрятан какой-то компас, но за одну руку его держит Ричи, хваткой, которая точно обеспечит ему синяк, а за другую – Майк, и Эдди каждый раз выбирает правильный поворот и, наконец, выводит своих друзей наружу.

Несколько дней спустя он сталкивается с Беверли возле кинотеатра. У нее растрепаны волосы, в руке – молочный коктейль, а браслет на щиколотке сверкает на солнце. При виде нее Эдди думает, что, возможно, оно все того стоило. Каждая чертова минута того стоила, потому что теперь у него больше друзей. Беверли, которая из рогатки может пробить жестянку насквозь, которая все обо всех знает по одному взгляду. Майк, который будто бы всегда был в их компании, с крепко завязанными шнурками, осторожными движениями, надежный, как земля под ногами. Бен, с фотографиями на стенах, с мыслями, в которых вырастают новые города, но все равно хватает места для любви. 

Эдди садится на скамейку рядом с Бев, и она делится с ним коктейлем, рисует на его гипсе. Спиральки и маленькие сердечки поверх серого гипса, гладкого, подстершегося в коллекторе. Эдди думает, что любит Бев. Но думает, что нет в мире ничего, что заставило бы его в нее _влюбиться _. Эта идея такая же неестественная для него, как писать левой рукой или как если бы он прыгнул в карьер, а вода выкинула бы его обратно. И дело не в том, что ему пока не очень много лет, хотя и это тоже правда, но корни растут гораздо глубже.

– Обратно к старой жизни? – спрашивает Эдди, потому что Бев знает все. Он думает, они с Биллом могли бы править миром.

– Видимо, придется, – хмыкает она, и не поднимая глаз, заправляет волосы за ухо. – Я ничего толком не помню.

– Я тоже, – говорит Эдди, – разве что ночью.

– Я не могу нормально спать, – говорит Беверли, не отрываясь от рисунков.

– В школе будет странно.

– Мы будем вместе.

– Кроме Майка.

– Он будет рядом, – Бев проводит пальцем по одному из нарисованных сердечек, поднимает взгляд на Эдди и улыбается.

________________________________________

Эдди пятнадцать, и он первый раз бежит домой от Ричи. Ему пятнадцать, и он он уже должен был вернуться, но Ричи решил, что просто записать ему кассету – мало, нужно еще сделать обложку и дописать короткие комментарии к каждой песне. Обложкой стала жуткая карикатура на Эдди, наполовину состоящая из бровей, с прямой линией вместо рта и криво торчащими волосами. Рядом с его головой висит ингалятор с нимбом, как какой-то священный артефакт. В результате Эдди разрывается между желанием столкнуть Ричи на пол и желанием прикоснуться к его волосам. Или нет. Однозначно нет. В любом случае, можно было обойтись и без обложки, одной кассеты вполне достаточно.

– Но ты должен понимать, почему я выбрал эти песни, – объясняет Ричи, не отрываясь от своего занятия. У него в руке красный маркер, который он использует для всех своих кассет, и от которого у него на руках всегда красные пятна, внизу ладони и по краю мизинца. Ричи уже, наверное, записал сотню кассет, но ни одной для Эдди. Потому что вот такой он говнюк.

– Мне все равно, почему ты их выбрал, – возражает Эдди. – Мама скоро полицию вызовет, если я не вернусь.

– Терпение – это добродетель, малыш Эдди, – бормочет Ричи, подписываясь в углу, украшая имя маленькими сердечками. Вот теперь Эдди уже точно хочется его столкнуть на пол.

Наконец, кассета готова, и Ричи протягивает ее обеими руками, как будто представляет своего первенца. Эдди закатывает глаза, вырывает кассету у него из рук и засовывает в задний карман. Ричи моргает за стеклами очков, и целую секунду он кажется таким напуганным, что у Эдди чешутся руки прикоснуться к нему, притянуть к себе, но секунда проходит, и на лице Ричи снова расплывается улыбка.

– Не... Если тебе не понравится, просто не говори, – просит он. – У тебя ужасный вкус, так что... Я не хочу об этом слышать.

– Не вопрос,Ричи, – немного задушенно обещает Эдди, все еще сбитый с толку. – Спасибо.

Он буквально несется домой по мокрому асфальту, в свете фонарей, и у него в груди печет так, что он начинает задумываться, может, его выдуманная астма была не такой уж и выдуманной, и сейчас его прикончит. Эдди придерживает задний карман, чтобы кассета не выпала, и думает, что, наверное, стоило сохранить свою поясную сумку, потому что они _удобные, Ричи, сходи нахуй со своим смехом _. Вечером бежать довольно странно, такое ощущение, что ты больше не в реальном мире, что ты выбегаешь в космос. Эдди закрывает глаза на ровных участках дороги и не открывает, пока от страха возможной внезапной смерти не перехватывает дыхание. 

Домой он добирается на тридцать минут позже установленного времени и сразу взлетает по лестнице и в свою комнату, игнорируя мамины крики. Эдди закрывает дверь и бросается на постель. Мама больше не заходит к нему в комнату, по крайней мере, когда он дома. Он вставляет кассету в плеер, надевает наушники, нажимает кнопку, и его тут же приветствует голос Ричи вперемешку с треском и шипением.

– Вещает Бомбическое Радио Ричи, Эдс. Надеюсь ты готов к чистому соблазну от лучшего диджея Дерри, Ричи Тозиера.

Эдди смеется, откидываясь на спину, и закрывает глаза. Подборка оказывается совсем не бомбической, скорее наоборот, гораздо мягче и тише, чем Эдди ожидал. По большей части это песни под гитару, с мягким вокалом, хотя есть и несколько таких, под которые можно было бы танцевать, если бы он умел. Зная Ричи, Эдди рассчитывал услышать что-то новое, но все песни относительно старые, ни разу не из хит-парада, разве только пятилетней давности. Эдди достает обложку и слушает дальше, проводит кончиками пальцев по заметкам, втиснутым в свободные места, не обремененным пунктуацией. _эдс эту не слушай это для твоей мамы, как-то так я себя чувствую каждый день, это про тебя эдс, даже не говори что ты не по уши в эвана дандо я покажу тебе фотку у него прическа как у синди кроуфорд_. В подборке оказывается гораздо больше песен о любви, чем Эдди мог ожидать, и он не знает, как к этому относиться. Вот Blondie с ее _I will give you my finest hour, the one I spent watching you shower _, вот Гордон Гано страдает без своего поцелуя, а вот ебаная _Friday, I’m in love _. Они все о любви, думает Эдди. Трудно найти хотя бы одну песню о чем-то другом. Невозможно даже. Эдди постукивает по окошку плеера, перематывает в начало, когда кассета заканчивается, включает снова. Он засыпает под проникновенный вокал песни, от которой у него щемит внутри, _closer than you know, love each other so, androgynous_. 

Утром он идет в Пустошь, берет с собой кассету и запасные батарейки. Первоначальным планом было переслушивать подборку в одиночестве, сидя над водой, но оказывается, Стэн уже там. Он сидит на торчащем из земли корне, на шее у него висит бинокль, и Эдди как будто переносится в прошлое или видит фотографию из того лета, когда они встретили Беверли, Майка и Бена, и это чувство накатывает на него так резко, что Эдди замирает на месте. Он не уверен, что хочет возвращаться в то лето. Пусть даже оно принесло с собой некоторые вещи, от которых он бы не отказался ни за что на свете. Стэн поднимает глаза, улыбается ему, и все снова встает на свои места, в своем времени. Да и не то чтобы этого времени прошло так много. Эдди спускается по склону навстречу.

– Тебя-то я и хотел увидеть, – говорит Стэн, когда Эдди достаточно близко, и тот смеется.

– Это вряд ли, – говорит он, – с чего бы?

– Как тебе Майк? – мягко спрашивает Стэн, но что-то подсказывает Эдди, что это не простой вопрос.

– Отлично, – пожимает плечами Эдди. – И так ясно. – Он вытягивает ноги перед собой, потом подтягивает обратно, загребая пятками пыль.

– Нет, я имею в виду, – произносит Стэн и замолкает, и уголки его губ немного опускаются. Эдди сто лет уже не видел его с биноклем, Стэн вцепляется в него, как в спасательный круг. – Для... Меня.

– Для тебя? – моргает Эдди. Моргает снова, и, наконец, понимает и странный голос Стэна, и что это значит. Вспоминает улыбку Ричи, и того прокаженного, и «Бегущего по лезвию», и желтые тюльпаны. У него горят щеки, а рука тянется к поясу, где он раньше носил ингалятор, хотя он больше не носит его с собой постоянно, использует только дома, пока мама видит. Стэн смотрит на него так, словно они на грани ссоры, и это... Наверное, это один из худших моментов в жизни Эдди. 

– Ох, – выдавливает он, пока Стэн не ушел. – Стэн, это... Нет, все хорошо, это... Я думаю, Майк отличный. Для тебя. 

– Ладно, – осторожно говорит Стэн.

– Нет, правда, – заверяет его Эдди, пытаясь унять лихорадочный стук своего сердца и говорить нормально. Он действительно так считает, просто... Просто у него в мыслях так шумно, что трудно говорить. – Я не... Я просто удивился.

\- Ага.

Какое-то время они так и сидят, и Эдди вспоминает, как они строили дамбу, и подошли Стэн и Ричи, и Стэн всегда был таким педантичным, в брюках с отворотом, в поло в полоску, но его улыбка могла осветить все ночное небо. В этот раз Стэн сидит молча, вцепившись в артефакт из прошлого: потрепанный бинокль с поцарапанными стеклами и облезшим шнурком, и Эдди не может понять, почему Стэн рассказал именно ему. Может, потому что он просто оказался рядом, но это не так уж важно. Эдди подползает ближе, поддевает Стэна плечом. В руках у него плеер, и он думает о тех песнях о любви, которые записал ему Ричи, imagine me and you. Эдди хочет спросить, как Стэн понял. Хочет сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Хочет узнать, как Стэн понял, что это по-настоящему, что он чувствует то, что должен чувствовать.

– Ну и как, ты его уже соблазнил? – вместо этого спрашивает Эдди, и Стэн смеется.

– Неа, – легко отвечает он. – Пока просто смотрю, что будет дальше.

– Круто, – Эдди прикусывает губу. У него трясутся руки, и он садится на них, чтоб не было видно. Сейчас речь не о нем. – Сходите с ним в кино, места на балконе и все такое. 

– Посмотрим, – Стэн все еще улыбается, его взгляд блуждает по поверхности воды. Он поддевает Эдди плечом в ответ и тихо добавляет: – Спасибо.

– Слушай... Как... Как ты понял, что это Майк? – спрашивает Эдди, и это почти то, что он хотел узнать, но не совсем. 

– Не знаю, Майк... с ним комфортно, – говорит Стэн. – Спокойно. 

С Ричи мне точно не спокойно, думает Эдди, и тут же думает, какого хрена? Естественно, не спокойно. Ричи ведь просто его друг. Лучший друг. Его самый близкий человек. Он подумал о нем только из-за кассеты.

– Комфортно, – повторяет Эдди, отмахиваясь от своих мыслей. – Не думаю, что со мной это когда-нибудь случится, я точно умру в одиночестве.

– Сколько драматизма, – смеется Стэн. – От Ричи заразился. 

– Фу, никогда больше такого не говори.

Остаток дня они проводят в Пустоши, в тени над водой, потом к ним присоединяется Бен, и они возвращаются в город. Они идут в кино, покупают попкорн и мороженое, и смотрят какой-то дурацкий фильм, от которого Стэн смеется так, что давится газировкой, а у Бена краснеют щеки. Эдди не думает ни о Ричи, ни о плеере в рюкзаке, ни о роботах, ни о том, как признание Стэна оставило у него внутри открытую рану.

После кино они встречают Ричи, и Эдди не вытаскивает руки из карманов, шаркает подошвой по тротуару. Ричи тянет его за рукав, заставляя покружиться с ним, и Эдди не сопротивляется, и даже смеется, но выходит как-то задушенно, и он так напряжен, что Ричи тут же оставляет его в покое и переключается на Бена. Эдди ничего не говорит про кассету, Ричи ничего не спрашивает.

________________________________________

Эдди семнадцать, и он понимает, что пора что-то менять. Он встречается с девушками и ощущает себя самым ужасным человеком на планете каждый раз, когда они целуются, потому что он ничего не чувствует. Потому что он и есть самый ужасный человек на планете. Потому что он ненастоящий человек, у него внутри пластик, черная проволока и фарфор, и потому что он никак не может найти в себе хоть каплю смелости. Он хрупкий. И Бев это знает, потому что она знает все, и Билл знает, потому что однажды он будет во главе целого мира, и теперь Эдди не может смотреть им в глаза. Он идет на свидание с девушкой, покупает ей молочный коктейль, и все заканчивается рукопожатием у двери ее дома, и Эдди сбегает нахрен. Он садится в машину, в свою красотку, которую он привел в порядок, чтобы в случае чего она выдержала ядерный взрыв. Паркуется у своего дома, остается сидеть внутри, не убирает руки с руля, смотрит на приборную доску, пока в глазах не начинает двоиться, и понимает, что пора что-то менять.

Эдди едет к Ричи, потому что куда же ему еще ехать. Он едет к Ричи, подъезжает к его дому, стучит в дверь и видит на пороге его маму. У нее уставшие глаза, она машет рукой, предпринимает слабую попытку позвать своего сына, хотя Ричи точно ничего не услышал бы со второго этажа, потому что даже когда он не в наушниках, то все равно слушает музыку и подпевает. Эдди поднимается наверх, даже не пытается стучать, просто вламывается в комнату, как и все годы до этого. Ричи лежит на кровати, действительно в наушниках, действительно подпевая, причем так паршиво, что Эдди хочется заплакать. Хочется его обнять. Хочется сквозь пол провалиться.

– Эй! – орет он вместо этого, и Ричи подскакивает, сваливаясь с постели, вытаскивает наушники и моргает удивленно. На нем хреновы... шорты и самая гигантская кофта с рукавами, которую Эдди видел в своей жизни, и эти рукава свисают ниже кончиков его пальцев, и Ричи выглядит так, как будто у него нет рук, но в то же время необъяснимо мило.

– Какого хера, Эдс? – смазанно спрашивает он, поднимая очки, чтоб потереть глаза.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох. Он подходит к Ричи, его руки на секунду зависают над воротом кофты, затем следуют по линии его рук, в миллиметрах от кожи, так ни разу и не коснувшись. Ричи закрывает глаза, и Эдди видит с такого расстояния, как вздрагивают его ресницы. Он ждет пару секунд, ждет, пока Ричи снова спросит, какого хера, ждет, пока он его оттолкнет, но Ричи не делает ничего такого. Эдди выдыхает, представляет, как вместе с воздухом выходит и его паника.

– Ничего не говори, – произносит он почти шепотом, после чего целует Ричи.

Ричи издает невнятный мягкий звук, что-то удивленное, что-то на грани стона, но не отстраняется. Наоборот, углубляет поцелуй, чуть наклоняет голову для лучшего доступа, и Эдди немного мешкает, прежде чем запустить руки в его волосы. Руки Ричи тем временем опускаются на его талию, и Эдди прикусывает его губу. Поцелуй максимально неловкий, потому что первый, и Эдди понятия не имеет, что делать со своими руками, дергает Ричи за волосы, тянет за его одежду, и ему вроде даже нравится, и... и...

– Блядь, – отшатывается Эдди, – блядь, заткнись.

– Я молч...

– Заткнись, заткнись, – Эдди машет рукой, разворачивается, касается своих губ кончиками пальцев. Ему кажется, что у него отвалились руки. Ему кажется, что у него внутри что-то замкнуло. – Ничего не говори, – повторяет он и сбегает.

Эдди проносится по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, чуть не убивается о кухонный стол, вылетает на улицу и бежит, как два года назад, когда Ричи отдал ему кассету, и это тоже вечер, и Эдди снова чувствует себя будто в другом мире, только в этот раз по другой причине. Он думает, что в этот раз у него точно случится разрыв сердца. Он просто рухнет на свою лужайку и умрет, потому что он, блядь, наконец-то сделал что-то, чего хотел так долго. Что-то настолько дурное, что сердце останавливается. Потому что Ричи... Потому что Ричи не. Эдди ускоряется, пока единственным звуком, который он слышит, не остается стук ударов его кроссовок об асфальт. Абсолютно ни к месту он вспоминает, как в шестом классе учитель физкультуры сказал, что ему стоит попробовать себя в легкой атлетике, что он отлично бегает, и как его мама примчалась в школу с криками. _Эдди слишком хрупкий_, сказала она тогда, _слишком хрупкий для физической нагрузки_. Эдди смеется, и от лишнего расхода кислорода у него перед глазами прыгают точки, совсем как звезды, но через секунду они исчезают. Он забыл про свою машину. Дорога до дома занимает пятнадцать минут.

У себя в комнате Эдди открывает шкаф. У него есть обувная коробка со всякими вещами, которые он сохранил за годы – отрывки билетов с концертов, игрушки, которые он выиграл в автомате, замок от его первого велосипеда, письма от Беверли. Какое-то время он хранил и свой гипс, но в конце концов выбросил, потому что он напоминал ему о мертвой коже, о сломанных костях, о доме на улице Нейболт, и о страхе, таком, что подбиралась тошнота. Сейчас он ищет кассету Ричи, с песнями о любви. И это наверняка ужасная идея, слушать сейчас песни о выдуманной любви и о чем-то там еще, что он там чувствовал в свои пятнадцать. Всего два года назад, но с другой стороны, целую вечность. Эдди все равно. Он и так уже все похерил, почему бы не пойти дальше. Ричи ответил на его поцелуй.

– И что с того, – бормочет Эдди себе под нос, вытаскивая кассету из коробки и выпрямляясь. Кассета выглядит такой же, какой он ее помнит. Красный маркер немного выцвел, рисунок смотрится неловким, милым, и Эдди вполне видит себя в кривых линиях. По крайней мере, брови нарисованы довольно правдоподобно. Опущенные уголки его губ. Надо было надрать Ричи задницу за эти художества. Вместо этого Эдди пинком закрывает шкаф.

Он ложится на постель, перематывает кассету в начало, нажимает на кнопку. Все воспринимается настолько по-другому. Во всем открывается столько смысла, больше, чем должно. Нет ничего простого в песни о любви. И это все глупо, это просто милая песня, песня, которая настолько похожа на Ричи, что у Эдди щемит в сердце. _Would you trust me, not to break you, I’m just trying really hard to make you, notice me being around_. Эдди не уверен, что выдержит. У него перехватывает дыхание. Он срывает наушники, скидывает плеер с кровати. Плеер не ломается, но приземляется с треском, и Эдди чувствует связь, связь с треснувшим пластиком и спутанной электроникой. Он не может дышать. Он никогда не мог дышать. Эдди знает, что это паническая атака, это ощущение раздирающих когтей у него в груди, покалывание в голове, то, как скручивает у него под ребрами. Он знает, что это никогда не было астмой, но какая-то часть него хочет крикнуть, позвать маму, попросить принести ингалятор, который, он знает, она все еще хранит в аптечке в ванной, на случай, если он пересмотрит свое мнение насчет всего ее вранья, которым она пичкала его половину жизни. Эдди подтягивает колени к груди, вцепляется зубами в джинсовую ткань на колене, покусывает ее, пока она не начинает расползаться, заставляет себя сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. На серо-голубой ткани с мокрым пятном от слюны. Это немного помогает. Его дыхание выравнивается, глаза печет чуть меньше, он снова чувствует свои руки, они снова его, не просто какой-то кусок плоти, приделанный к его телу. Ричи ответил на поцелуй. Ричи записал ему кассету с песнями о любви, когда им было по пятнадцать. Эдди нашаривает телефон на тумбочке и набирает номер, который выучил наизусть еще в тринадцать.

– Алло? – Беверли поднимает трубку, и ее голос как всегда звонкий и очаровательный.

– Бев, – выдыхает Эдди, – Бев, какие песни тебе записывал Ричи?

– И тебе привет, Эдди, – говорит она. – Не знаю, в основном бунтарские женские группы, кучу Sonic Youth.

– Что-нибудь о любви?

– Не знаю, некоторые может и были, но не думаю, – смеется она. – А что?

– Он за все это время записал мне только одну кассету, и... Бев... _Бев_...

– Эдди, _Эдди_, – передразнивает она, немного растерянно. – Ты вообще о чем?

– Мне кажется, он пытался показать, что я ему нравлюсь, и записал мне кассету два года назад, а я случайно его отшил.

– А, – Беверли замолкает на секунду, – Ага, да, так все и было.

– Ох блядь, так ты знала?

– Все, блядь, знали, Эдди, но никто не собирался тебя заставлять это признать, – мягко говорит она, и Эдии хочется содрать свое лицо. – У тебя очевидно был дерьмовый период, нам не стоило в это лезть. 

– Я его поцеловал.

– О, Господи.

– И сбежал.

– О, _Господи_.

– Что мне теперь делать? Прыгать из окна?

– Если хочешь ногу сломать, то конечно, – Беверли задумчиво хмыкает. – Тебе надо пойти поспать.

– Что?

– Иди поспи, утром решишь, что тебе делать. Ну или я могу прийти в гости с косяком, чтоб ты... Я не знаю, продолжил панику?

– Нет, – вздыхает Эдди, откидываясь на постель. – Я буду лежать страдать, у меня вылезет язва желудка, и я начну кашлять кровью.

– Ну, ты хотя бы подготовлен. 

– Спасибо, Бев.

– Удачи, малыш. 

Эдди вешает трубку. Он больше никогда не выйдет из комнаты. Его мама будет в экстазе, обеспечит ему пожизненный запас влажных салфеток и вручит новый сверкающий ингалятор. С его машиной покончено, он оставит ее врастать в землю. Самое паршивое – он должен был догадаться. Потому что сейчас все кажется максимально очевидным. Ричи, со своей кривой улыбкой и прозвищами, то, как он постоянно подбивал его делать всякую ерунду и как был увлечен их совместными проделками. Это мило. Это отвратительно. Эдди будет лежать в кровати, пока сменяются сезоны. Пока его сердце не перестанет так колотиться, пока его ладони не перестанут потеть. Лет так тысячу.

Через какое-то время в дверь стучат, и Эдди замирает. Это мама, думает он, проверяет, поел ли он и хорошо ли себя чувствует, в конце концов, он пронесся через дом, как торнадо. Или Бев, которая решила прийти, несмотря на его возражения, потому что ей показалось, что ему не стоит быть одному. Правда, Бев бы залезла через окно, потому что его мама ни за что бы не пустила ее в дом. Или, может, это Стэн, пришел поговорить о том, какой Майк замечательный, хотя к этому моменту об этом знает уже каждый человек на планете.

– Эдс? – это Ричи. Конечно, это хренов Ричи. Эдди закрывает глаза. – Эдди, можно зайти?

– Только если я выйду, – задушенно отвечает Эдди.

– Серьезно?

– Нет, – Эдди вздыхает, поднимается с кровати. – Можешь зайти.

Ричи открывает дверь, и он выглядит растерянно, с растрепанными спутанными волосами, с дурацкой футболкой поверх той самой дурацкой кофты с рукавами. Его джинсы порваны на коленях, и Эдди знает, что это потому, что он упал, а не потому, что пытается косить под Курта Кобейна или еще кого. У него на плече рюкзак, и он все еще молчит, только закрывает дверь и скидывает рюкзак с плеча. Открывает и аккуратно достает цветок.

– Не думаю, что твоя мама пустила бы меня с этим, – говорит Ричи с легкими нотками паники в голосе. 

Цветком оказывается тюльпан. Не желтый, оранжево-розовый, и Ричи однозначно сорвал его по дороге в чьем-то саду, потому что на нем корни и земля, но это точно тюльпан. Эдди пялится на него.

– Это еще что за хрень? – спрашивает он, не чувствуя своего голоса, не чувствуя губ, не чувствуя рук.

– Я... Это тебе, – отвечает Ричи, таким тоном, как будто сам не понимает, откуда цветок взялся у него в руке.

– Зачем? – Эдди делает шаг назад, вписывается в кровать, чуть не падает. Ричи дергается, и Эдди торопливо делает два шага навстречу, останавливается прямо перед ним, сцепляет руки за спиной. 

– Потому что... люди так делают.

– Уверен?

– Понятия не имею, – смешок у Ричи выходит немного дрожащим. – Я... Почему ты сбежал?

– Потому что испугался.

– Чего?

– Потому что я не осознавал, что я... Что я гей.

– Ох, – мягко выдыхает Ричи. – Ох, блядь, детка.

Он аккуратно кладет тюльпан на стол Эдди, делает шаг вперед, раскрывает руки, как будто хочет обнять Эдди, но не решается. Он останавливается рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться, но не касается. У него на лице выражение такой концентрированной доброты, что сердце Эдди практически вибрирует, и ему кажется, что он взлетит в любой момент. Его пальцы сжаты в кулаки, ногти впиваются в кожу. _Детка_, думает он. _Ты хрупкий_, думает он. На его столе лежит оранжево-розовый тюльпан, и, глядя на мягкие изгибы лепестков, Эдди думает, что, наверное, он может пережить что угодно.

Он буквально влетает в руки Ричи, и его накрывает именно такое чувство, какого он и ожидал. Как когда ныряешь в прозрачную холодную воду, как когда открываешь глаза в темноте и вдруг видишь, что она начинает расступаться, и он думает, ох, может, вот это и означает чувствовать себя настоящим. И он думает, ох, может, вот это и означает чувствовать, что ты не спишь, что это реальность. Эдди утыкается лицом в шею Ричи, в его волосы, его окружает легкий аромат чистого белья от его дурацкой одежды, и Ричи что-то тихонько бормочет ему на ухо, но Эдди не волнует, что он говорит. Ему достаточно самого звука.

– Я оставил машину у твоего дома, – говорит Эдди какое-то время спустя, когда чувствует себя более собранным. Они сидят на кровати. Держатся за руки. 

– Я видел, – говорит Ричи. – Она теперь моя. Закон джунглей. 

– Я скорее тебя прибью, чем позволю сесть за руль моей машины. 

– Она любит меня больше, чем тебя, я ее спрашивал. 

– И она сама так сказала? 

– Конечно. Кстати, ты знал, что все корабли тоже женского рода? – улыбается Ричи. – Спроси Билла. 

–Это все замечательно, но если с моей машиной что-то случится, я отрежу тебе язык. 

– Вот это фетиш, Эдс, я, правда, не уверен, что мы уже на той стадии.

Эдди со стоном откидывается на постель, закрывая лицо руками, и Ричи смеется, тем самым очаровательным икающим смехом, который Эдди всегда любил больше всего. Он ложится рядом, раскидывает ноги, хватает Эдди за руку, чтоб поцеловать его костяшки, его ладонь, запястье. Эдди вспоминает Стэна в Пустоши, незадолго до того, как они с Майком официально начали встречаться. _С ним комфортно. Спокойно. _ Эдди все еще не чувствует себя спокойно. Он чувствует себя так, словно его разорвет от эмоций. Но ему всегда было комфортно рядом с Ричи. Всегда. Даже когда ему было некомфортно наедине с собой. Эдди вздыхает, поворачивается на бок, устраивается рядом с Ричи, чувствуя его тепло, и закрывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> [плейлист](https://open.spotify.com/user/1232608950/playlist/51ETg8qdU69vUq4ldABOqx) от автора


End file.
